


Home

by ishi1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived (kind of), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sirius is innocent and everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishi1/pseuds/ishi1
Summary: I couldn’t stay there anymore. This was the last time that I would ever let them get to me again. In the eleven years that i have been here it occurred to me many times that I could leave, but where would I go? Who would take me in? I wasn’t worth the trouble.Harry Potter AU: Harry has to get away from the abusive home life that he is forced to live in. Remus and Sirius have opened a shelter for wizards who need help. Harry doesn't know that Sirius is his Godfather. He doesn't know about the Wizarding World and instead of Hagrid telling him about it he runs away from home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some odd people and Sirius and Remus find their Godson.

**Harry Potter**

  
Harry couldn’t stay there anymore. This was the last time that he would ever let them get to him again. In the eleven years that he have been here it occurred to Harry many times that he could leave, but where would he go? Who would take him in? Who would even want him, he wasn’t worth the trouble. A neighbor had slipped me a pamphlet for an aide center for child abuse victims and runaways a little while ago. It had an address and £40. The center was close by and Harry had more than enough money if they asked for it or at least he hope.  
As Harry got on the bus the driver looked at him for a few seconds before asking, “You got a family kid?”  
“Not one I can stay with.” The man gave him a sympathetic look and waved Harry back. With his patched up baggy clothes, glasses that were taped around the middle and bruised face, Harry looked absolutely pathetic.  
He got off the bus and across the street there was a building, not large, it didn’t loom over him like the movies when a kid ran away. This was a house, just a really big house. It was old and had ivy running up the sides but was obviously well cared for. The windows on the bottom floor were on and a warm fuzzy light spilled out for behind the curtains. It had a porch and there were rocks with names, presumably of the kids that lived inside, on them. There were cushioned patio chairs around a table with papers weighed down with another rock, the papers had drawings. This felt like a nice place, a big home, a good place to run away to.

“Hey! How are you on this fine night? Actually it’s kind of cold, don’t you think? Well I do. Anyway, what do you need?” All of these questions were fired at Harry as soon as he stepped through the door. The red haired boy covered in freckles sitting behind the front desk was still grinning, waiting for answers.  
“Um… Well, I-I was wondering if-”  
“If you could stay here? Yeah, I’ll call over Lupin,” He said, talking fast and still smiling. He hopped off his stool and rushed out from behind the desk.  
A few minutes later he came back into the room, a tall man with brown hair and scars all over his face trailing after him. The man had a small smile on his face and despite the scars and scratches, looked very kind. He was looking a the red haired boy who was still talking very loudly and very fast, trying and failing it seemed, to get him to be a bit quieter. When the man looked at Harry his face fell. He looked sad but only for a second, what was that about? Harry realized neither of them had said anything and the red haired boy was asking what his name was, “Harry, Harry Potter.”  
“I’m R-” the red haired boy started but suddenly the man turned and walked out of the room. “Sorry, he doesn't do that often, or at all actually.” Harry’s face fell, the boy probably saw it and rushed on to say “I don’t mean, that it’s your fault, just unusual. Anyway, I’m Ron, nice to meet you Harry.”  
Ron sat him down on the couch and told Harry to wait while he went and got the man, Lupin he called him, back. A few seconds after Ron left the room another man walked in, “What is your name,” he asked, not rudely, but rather as if he was scared of what the answer might be. The man had shoulder length black hair and it looked as if he was trying not to cry.  
“Harry Potter.” His face went white as he slowly approached Harry and knelt down.  
“You’re sure that that’s your name, right.”  
“What, kind of question is that, of course I am! Look, if you can’t take me in I’ll leave. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”  
They didn’t seem to want him, and Harry didn’t want trouble.  
“No no no, you’re very welcome here, my name is Sirius and I am very sorry that we, me and Remus that is, reacted like this, didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He smiled. It seemed genuine  
“Um, do you have somewhere I can sleep?”  
“Yes…” he said, then paused for a second and said, “no, um, maybe you can stay in one of the family rooms for now and we’ll get a bed setup for you in the dorm tomorrow, how does that sound?”  
“Fine.”  
“Ron, show him where to go, I’m going to talk to Remus and I think we can turn off the lights for tonight, it’s 12:00, no one’s coming this late at night.” Ron saluted and pulled Harry out of the room.

The room he dropped Harry off in was huge, at the Dursley’s he had lived under the stairs in a cupboard, he got and old bed that had some springs poking out and there were spiders in the closet and whenever someone walked down the stairs bits of the ceiling would fall onto him.. This room, this room on the other hand was huge, it had a bed piled high with pillows and blankets. It had a dresser and a wardrobe as well and some plants on top of both of them. This room felt.. nice, warm. Harry set down his bag. crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

**Remus Lupin**

  
“I just walked out, he must thought I was deranged. Harry Potter, Sirius he said his name was Harry Potter!  
“Remus, it’s okay, he does not think you’re deranged,” Sirius tried to console him as he sat Remus down on a chair.  
“I’m more worried about him, did you see his clothes, his glasses? What have they been doing to him? What are we going to do, do we tell him? We can’t stir up a fuss, an ex-convicted murderer and a werewolf should not be going around saying we’ve got Harry Potter in our home.”  
“We should ask Dumb-”  
“No! I’m done consulting him in the matter of a child who is legally mine! I didn’t put up a fight the first time he took Harry away and I lost all contact with him for it, but this time I’m not trying to kill anyone and you’re here too.” Peter was still on the loose too, yes the war was over and most of the death eaters had been put into prison already but nobody had been able to arrest Peter. Now things are better and we know full well that Dumbledore will just send him back the his horrible Aunt and Uncle's.”  
“We have to tell him at some point,” Remus countered, “but I agree that he won’t take Harry away this time. We should tell Harry first and then others and then, only then will we tell Dumbledore.”  
“Moony, we’ve been looking for him for years and he found us. I can’t believe it!” Even after all these years that James had been gone I could still imagine the exact smile that he would have had at this moment.”  
“I know Sirius, he would be ecstatic, were he here today.”  
“Do you really think that it’s him, maybe it’s another Harry Potter.”  
“He looked exactly like James, and did you see his eyes?  
Sirius smiled, “You’re right, Lily’s.”  
“Tomorrow we’ll figure this out, for now let’s sleep.”  
Sirius pulled Remus over to their bed, they both know they wouldn’t be able to sleep, too many thoughts going through both of their heads to be able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Harry Potter _

The next day Harry woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanking around and voices shouting through the hall for everyone to get up. Someone knocked on the door and before he could answer Ron came barging in and said “C’mon, it’s breakfast time mate!”

Harry scrambled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom connected to the room, a bathroom!.

At the Dursley’s he had to make breakfast for everyone before he was allowed to eat and he didn’t know the rules for this house but he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot.

When he got out of the bathroom Ron had left but Harry figured he could find the kitchen on his own if he followed the noise.

As it turned out the kitchen was just down the hall from his room and as he entered he saw the man from last night Lupin, making pancakes while the other man sat at the table with a large group of red-headed people of all different ages and a bunch of other kids who all looked to be having the pancakes that Lupin was making.

With the Dursley’s, their kitchen was always supposed to be clean, nothing out of place no messes. Harry would scrub everything, making sure it was spotless. He had hated that it was so clean, it never felt right to him but here, this kitchen was a disaster! There was flour all over the place, the table was covered in in food with kids of all ages shouting and passing food and eating like animals while a woman with red hair was trying to get them under control although it didn’t seem to be working.

Ron looked over and saw Harry, his face lit up and he quickly jumped up and started to introduce everyone in an animated voice, “This is my mum and dad and you already know Remus and Sirius,” he said gesturing to the four adults in turn. “These are my brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and this is my sister Ginny. Oh and this is Andrew, Joel, Lacy, Hermione, Poppy, Ali-” but Ron was cut off by his mum.

“Ron would you please calm down and eat your breakfast, let the poor boy sit he’s only just woken up!”

Ron sat down sheepishly and shoved a bite of pancake in his mouth.

“Dear, come sit down, Remus can get you a plate. Remus, get him some pancakes!” Ron’s mum fussed around Harry insisting, “Harry, you’re much too thin, what have those muggles been doing to you?”

A few seconds later Remus set down a plate with four pancakes piled on it in front of Harry. “I’m sorry about yesterday night, it was very rude of me.”

Harry looked up at him with a slightly shocked expression, “Oh, it’s alright. I didn’t mind”

That was when Sirius leaned forward in his seat across from him, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to be rude yesterday I was just a bit shocked is all.”  

Harry nodded, accepting the apology. He wasn’t used to people being so nice to him, especially adults.

After breakfast Harry went to wash his plate, he was used to cleaning up after himself but almost everyone at the table quickly told him that he didn’t need to do this. Instead of cleaning up like he was used to Sirius and Remus said they wanted to have a chat with him.

_ Sirius Black _

“We wanted to understand your current situation,” Sirius said, they were sitting in the room that Harry had slept in the night before. Harry was sat on the bed cross-legged near the foot and Remus and him were on chairs that they had pulled up in front of him.

“There are a lot of kids here as you can see, and we obviously have the whole Weasley family who is kind of like live in help-”

“It’s been live in hell since Fred and George turned  _ ten _ ,” Sirius grumbled cutting off Remus, who gave him a pointed look. “Sorry but it’s just the truth!”

Remus glared some more and then looked back at Harry. “We just want to know more about you, things like your home life, yourself and any odd things that you noticed. Basically, just enough information to tell us what we need to know about you before you start to live with us. Don’t be worried about what you say, we won’t make you leave we just need to know.”

Harry looked down fidgeting with the edge of the quilt on the bed. “My name is Harry James Potter, I lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin after my parents died in a car crash when I was one. After they passed away my uncle and aunt on my mum’s side took me in but as I got older they stopped being nice to me. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs and they would make me do all the housework which wasn’t so bad but my cousin didn’t ever have to do anything and Aunt Petunia wouldn’t let me eat if I didn’t get my work done. Sometimes they would.. um,“ At this point Harry, who had been looking at neither Sirius nor Remus in the eye looked up and then quickly back down. He continued saying, “They would hit me too, and at first it wasn’t anything too bad, just a few black eyes or whatever but one time Uncle Vernon broke three of my ribs because I broke Dudley’s game, but it was only an accident, I really didn’t mean-” The scrape of Sirius’ chair cut him off.

Sirius was really trying to control his emotions, he didn’t want to come off as someone to be wary of to Harry but this was another level of abuse. Lily had never liked Vernon but she had never hinted at him being so violent! He started pacing the length of the room unsure of how else to react to this new information.

Remus reached out and set a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder saying, “It’s okay, keep going we’re both listening.”

Looking even more uncomfortable than he did before, Harry continued. “O-okay, well um yeah, I’m all better now though so it’s okay.”

Sirius stopped his pacing and looked over at Harry. “It was not okay, none of what you just said was okay in any way. They should not hit you, they should not favour your cousin over you and they should  _ not _  stop feeding you because you didn’t do all your work. Is there any specific information that we should know about you before you move in?”

Harry shook his head quickly but then thought better of it. “There were always weird things happening around me. One time we went to a zoo and the glass of the python tank I was looking at just disappeared! And when I get really mad or I’m having a really bad day with the Dursleys things around me break. That’s how the game broke but they wouldn’t believe me.”

_ Accidental magic, _  thought Sirius happily.  _ He was a wizard!  _ But that just meant they would have to tell him everything before September so that they could talk to him about Hogwarts. “Harry, how old are you?”

“I turn eleven july 31st.”  _ Right _ . Sirius had forgotten. How could he forget, what kind of godfather forgets birthdays?

“Alright,” Remus continued. “Now do you want to stay in this room or do you want to move closer the Weasley’s. Most of the kids here room with someone else but everyone, including you has the choice of their own room, if you want to keep this one that’s fine but if you want to move we need to know by the end of today so that we can set up a bed.”

Harry nodded and Sirius and Remus got up to leave.

Harry finally mustered up the courage to ask the question he had been wanting to ask since he got here, ”How much will it cost to stay here? I don’t have a lot of money but you can take whatever I have and I can pay off the rest by doing work. I’m really good at clea-”

“No,” Sirius said. “Nobody pays to stay here, and everyone helps around the house with chores. You don’t need to worry about that.”

The immense relief on his face made Sirius, not for the last time wonder what those muggles had done to him to mess him up this much.

_ Nothing will ever happen to him again, he’s back with us now and I will always keep him safe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't be too serious cause I'm not good enough at writing to do that theme justice so this is just gonna be a feel-good story about finding a family! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to make indents in this and that's why it's all blocky but I hoped you enjoyed reading this and you will continue to read it when I eventually update it!


End file.
